pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Rikuno
Please use the "move" button (a bit to the right of edit) when you want to... move a page; such as this, then you could have utilized the awesome feature of moving. And welcome to the wiki. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:44, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Rikuno Talk 2 Build:Team - AoE trap Put some work into that didnt u O.o-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 05:02, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Changing other peoples comments is not allowed. Don't do it. 11:21, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Signatures Can anyone tell me ho to do it?--Rikuno 11:23, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :i can help you with making 1, what pic do u want in it? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:21, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Build: Rt/any Xinrae's RA See notes on the build and the optional slots. Review your vote. because as of right now your vote is just pointing out that it has optional slots and that having optional slots is bad. As for energy management, it has much better energy management than any of the current meta monk healers for RA or TA. If you have suggestions, place it on the build's discussion page please. :)--Ikimono 21:13, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Function of the build has been changed and updated. please re-thing your vote from that stand-point.--Ikimono 04:00, 10 August 2008 (EDT) I've changed the build to mes/any and put diversion on the main bar. added an optional slot and changed the variants section. If you see fit please change your vote. The build isnt meant to be anti-melee. it's meant to pressure monks. I dont think you understand the purpose of the build. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 14:57, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :Ok i know what the build does. It gives damage when using a skill. It's got cover hexes to prevent VoR being removed. Diversion is good. Still though presurring monks is for the melee and ele classes. Domination Mes's (Which you are ) are meant for interrupting. You being particularly dangerous to monks will cause you to be killed. also you split purposes. --Rikuno 10:09, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::No it ain't and I admire Mettalica as almost god like but MCR has some good songs to. Just different--Rikuno 15:34, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::Okay you're right about being dangerous to monks getting you killed, but you've got pretty much everything else wrong. A Mesmer's primary target is the monk and their goal is to pressure said monk into submission. Any good mesmer doesn't just interrupt. They should at least have some pressure, skill disabling spells, and enchantment removal, all of which my build has. And quite often, one or two interrupts are good enough. If you don't like it then just add an interrupt in the optional slot. melee and ele classes can pressure the monk, but they can't do it as well as most mesmers out there. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:18, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::Okay your wrong. Domination is for interrupt, illusion is foor pressure. and inspiration is shutdown. Your build falls short to many builds.90 my fav the PD--Rikuno 11:21, 17 August 2008 (EDT) I'm going to try and show you my point once more. This was recently posted on the discussion board for the VoR mesmer: @ Rikuno and Zyke - "Domination mes's are supposed to interrupt not damage pressure." -Says who? D/Ps Blindbots, they don't do big damage with scythes. "You being a squishy when a war sees a mes they'l go and kill u incase your anti-monk." -You would still be squishy even if you ran something else. Mesmers are high priority targets already. "The pressure wouldn't kill him before he kills you." -That's not the point of this build. "Falls short to most anti- melee builds out there." -Again this is not anti melee. "Also you split purposes which is never very good. focus on one thing so that the one thing shall be more effective." -Visions of Regret is hardcore shutdown, it's not for the damage but the shutdown. ~ Please reconsider your voting or delete your vote. ℓγssάή ѕяѕ вѕήѕ 21:08, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Ok I'm totally sick of you. Your builds good just quit bugging me bout it!!!--Rikuno 18:33, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :Then why did you give it an other vote ;-) 19:24, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :Because I've seen better mes builds.--Rikuno 08:39, 20 September 2008 (EDT) your vote on Build:A/E Shocksin doesn't make sense. the pressure comes not only from damage (which is far more considerable than you imply, as the spike can hit for 300+ damage and has a four second recharge), but from DW spam and on-demand KD's.--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] Shock is a costly interrupt. 20:33, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :Dang needs to be a tad smaller I'll fix that. can youhelp me make a sig?--Rikuno 16:10, 19 October 2008 (EDT) No It's just that your build sucks sry--Rikuno 21:33, 16 August 2008 (EDT) I'm Gone I'm gone for 10 days. PLZ DON"T EXPECT ME TO DO SOMETHIN WHILE I'M GONE!! (Sespecially you lyssan)--Rikuno 10:09, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :>:o Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:22, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ME = BACK ON GW Expect some new stuff and when did my knock lock idea get so popular? --Rikuno 19:57, 1 October 2008 (EDT) music You listen to good music. I agree. that is all. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 10:59, 5 October 2008 (EDT) I do don't I *Feels Proud...Very Proud*--Rikuno 11:00, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :I sooo wanna get Metallica's new album but it's more expensibve in england (like double the price lol), so I'm waiting till i go back to the US [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 11:02, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Lol I just listen to albums on Youtube. I do own most disturbed albums and the album ...And Justice for All! (IMo their best--Rikuno 11:03, 5 October 2008 (EDT)) :agreed, but i'm also a huge fan of master of puppets. when I first saw the music video for One, I went and bought "Johnny got his Gun," the book its based off, and read it :P [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 11:05, 5 October 2008 (EDT) I'm also currently a huge Co&Ca fan--Rikuno 11:07, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :yeah same, altho i only have one album (no world for tomorrow) and Welcome Home. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/metalfav.png < what I'm listening to right now, lol (my playlist that is). [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 11:10, 5 October 2008 (EDT) I have in keeping secrets of silent earth three. I orderered no world and good appolo--Rikuno 11:13, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :nice. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 11:16, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :: lol i like sum by disturbed but nice thing lol pvx is feeling a little down with the sikness ;) That Twin 12:55, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::I know gives me that vibe to. ever since i got back lol.--Rikuno 15:29, 7 October 2008 (EDT) How the hell can you list MCR with metallica? Is this some form of joke? Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:55, 8 October 2008 (EDT) music You have some of the worst taste in music I've ever seen in my life ever, except for Guns and Roses. David Bowie is a musical god and saying his songs are bad is tantamount to heresy. Have you no shame? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 13:49, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :+1 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:53, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::It's all about taste. Ours ar total different--Rikuno 15:25, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::loldisturbed.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 13:50, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I like steak, you like eating vomit. "It's all about taste. Ours ar total different" Tookey[[user talk:Akatookey|''' D:< ]] 19:33, 19 October 2008 (EDT) I changed the untesting tag to stub becasue the article isn't fully written. You're missing the variants section, which i'm sure there'll be something you can change. An more importantly you're equipment section just says "majorly high energy plz". At least be more specific. What kind of insignias and runes. What kind mods for your weapons, it needs to be more specific. I'm moving it back into stubs again until you've at least done the equipment section. ''' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:56, 18 October 2008 (EDT) sig Hope this works? -- Guild of ' 16:06, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::try this. Rikuno Talk -- ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 16:10, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::Thanks a ton I'll start using that:)--Rikuno 16:11, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::np, if you want a darker color, feel free to ask. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 16:13, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Now i have issues with my sig Rikuno :::::This should work Rikuno ::::::you want me to redirect the sig to your talk? ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 16:14, 19 October 2008 (EDT) You also need a timestamp on your sig. -- 'Guild of ' 17:13, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::How do i do that (Not used to having a a sig) Rikuno 17:21, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Put the coding for your signature under "Nickname" in Preferences, click the Raw signature box, then just use 4 tidles (~) to sign. -- 'Guild of ' 17:23, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Like this [[Image:Rikuno sig1.PNG|28px Rikuno]] 17:31, 19 October 2008 (EDT) 17:30, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Keeps saying plz check html coding why won't it work? Rikuno Plz R8 my builds Plz i just added a section of my builds on my u page -- Rikuno I saw you were testing things in the main space That's a no no, so I've moved it here for you. Test away. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:07, 19 October 2008 (EDT) HA Anyone wanna run balanced with me? PM me in game as strayver bled -- Rikuno 16:18, 20 October 2008 (EDT) New IWAY I might consider revising your vote. It may not have monks, but plain old IWAY usually relies simply on order of the vampire + IWAY for healing. This has 1 more 80 AL teammate, an infuser, and TONS of motivation skills for damage reduction + party heals/hex/condition removal. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 21:14, 29 October 2008 (EDT) Hundred blades is now amazing and actually overpowered. A war which can kill something in 3 hits is.. strong. Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:40, 14 December 2008 (EST) You use BHA for interrupting? wtf at least change it to magebane to make your vote make sense.-- Liger414 talk 10:02, 14 December 2008 (EST) :BHA applies daze. Daze=interruption.-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 11:06, 14 December 2008 (EST) build:A/W Knocklock Palm Spiker "IT DOESN'T KILL" actually the build does kill ... execute with vamp dags and the total is over 260 armor-ignoring damage, DW, poison, bleeding, and 8x dagger attacks. add another PS after the chain for good measure and total is almost 340 (in addition to degen, daggers, and DW). even without the second PS, that's one of the highest damage sin-spikes that we have--higher than Build:A/W Collapsing Spike, higher than Build:A/W Caltrops Spiker, higher than Build:A/W Backbreaker Sin, roughly the same as Build:A/P Blades of Weakness (WITHOUT the second PS), more than Build:A/E Conjure WotA Spiker ... you get the idea. and those can't spam PS in between spikes.--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason]].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] I frenzy-healsig. 11:38, 14 December 2008 (EST) Dragonforce Songs are crap but still, you gotta admire what they do. Bass slap solo and keyboard solo in one song zomg. The Used Dude thats like 1 of my fav bands! u like Senses Fail? →'J.J. berks ' 20:10, 14 December 2008 (EST) Senses Fail is good from what I heard (1 song :)) Used are just pro. Lies for liars is epic album.-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 15:46, 15 December 2008 (EST) :im lovin that emo stuff <(^-^)> →'J.J. berks ' 16:32, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::how bout Taking back sunday? →'J.J. berks ' 16:32, 15 December 2008 (EST) Taking Back Sundays ok. I like Panic at the Disco, The Used, FoB, QotSA, and especially AAR (Been a fan since they started)-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 16:36, 15 December 2008 (EST) :Sweet →'J.J. berks ' 16:42, 15 December 2008 (EST) Loser is not a crap song.--I r OgR3. Meh. 17:53, 15 December 2008 (EST) :It's so dipressing. It's hard to not feel like hitting yourself with a golf club,-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 18:28, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::You say Loser is depressing compared to Disturbed? -- 18:33, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::Very much so. Disturbed M.E.T.A.L. Not depressing-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 18:52, 15 December 2008 (EST) Tranquilize Is a fucking good song. And I agree with the section above this... Loser is great, Beck is great. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 19:06, 15 December 2008 (EST) lol I was told to get rid of the BB war for Erf Shakur.. if i change wil lthat effect ur vote? XD →'J.J. berks ' 19:41, 16 December 2008 (EST) :Not really I just thought back breaker would make sense to the name. I would replace the magehunter for backbreaker because it is more reliable a knock down.-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 19:48, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::O its got 3 condition removals =D →'J.J. berks ' 19:49, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::Changed my vote a bit. If you want a suggestion I find an SS better then Lingering Curse. -- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 20:41, 16 December 2008 (EST)-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 20:41, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::::Three monks is meta. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:37, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Last check (yesterday)it's still just RC and HB any other monk (cept smiting) is bad.-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 15:24, 17 December 2008 (EST) No offense, but your vote on trip war hex was 100% dumb shitter talk. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:24, 17 December 2008 (EST) :I didnt know u can be banned for voting with no expereince 0_0 [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:49, 17 December 2008 (EST) Build:N/E_Virulence_Condition_Spammer In response to your vote, i don't see how it is a basic Necromancer, as it uses conditions in another way to pressure, which it does brilliantly. Also, FF and Plague Sending has been put in mainbar to adress conditions. Zyber 14:22, 14 February 2009 (EST) (forgot to ask for revote, please reconsider your vote or give a good reasoning ;) Zyber 14:24, 14 February 2009 (EST) MOTHERFUCKER GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS ^ 22:14, 16 February 2009 (EST) :Drowning deep in my sea of loathing. :Broken your servant I kneel. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 05:47, 17 February 2009 (EST) Your signature The green crap after it makes it way way too long, just drop it please. - Misery Says Moo 16:44, 18 February 2009 (EST) tbh if you quote lyrics, you could quote shorter texts :D --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:44, 18 February 2009 (EST) :He has Electric Eye in his sig. He > you. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 16:45, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::You're just dissing me because I don't get erect inspired by Muse... That gave me an idea. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:47, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::I don't even wanna know. Or do I? [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 16:48, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Fixed. Sry for the inconvenience.-- Rikuno "I'm made of metal! My Circuits Gleam!I am perpetual I keep the country clean!" 16:48, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Sry reverted to old form i think it fixed now.-- Rikuno Protected. Detective. Electric Eye ! 16:50, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Remove the space between "Eye" and the exclamation mark D: Yeah, that's fine. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:57, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Fixed -- Rikuno Protected. Detective. Electric Eye! 17:11, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Lovely. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:14, 18 February 2009 (EST)